The Nightmare Hurricane
The Nightmare Hurricane is the two-parter opener of the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Season 7. The Nightmare Hurricane Part 1 The opening of the best way for me I was in oilers ener begins in Cloudsdale, The Female Pegasus's leaving home because she's being offered by the Mayor of Ponyville a job as a sheriff. She hopped on a train to Ponyville and bid her family and friends farewell. In Ponyville, Everypony are planning to throw a welcome party to their first ever Ponyville's sheriff. Twilight's talking with Celestia about her new trained guard. Celestia's very nervous to tell her about the new guard's coming. Apple Bloom heard the train arrival and the female pegasus walked out which everypony cheered of her arrival. The Pegasus is Dollar Rain which everypony impressed. At this point Pinkie saw a purple flying pony with Bat wings and crashed into a tree. Dollar Rain picked up the purple hat which she remember that pony named Moondrop and called him her silly best friend done it again. Moondrop fail out of the tree, shocking everypony that he's a bat pony. Celestia greet Moondrop very kindly as she welcomed him to ponyville because of his kind-heart. Twilight first meet Moondrop and asked him why. Moondrop reveals he came to Ponyville to finish up his education for university in Manehatten. Moondrop saw Dollar Rain in gladly that he remembered her because she's his best friend. Shocking the Royalty. Celestia reveals she visit Moondrop's home village because He's home from the university because he forgot to finish his education and decided to offer him a job as Twilight's new guard. Twilight doesn't mind to let Moondrop work as a guard because he's one of the kind-hearted bat ponies. At the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Twilight shows Moondrop his bedroom to live in, Moondrop's impressed but he shows them that he sleeps while hanging upside down. Twilight's very impressed of his skills but she thinks he's very bad. Twilight arrived to Canterlot to discovers about Celestia's relationship with the Bat Ponies because she's very kind hearted towards them because she's felt bad because they lost one of the bat ponies named Moonbeam which Moondrop overheard also hears that he thinks she's hated him and decided to talk to his best friend. Dollar Rain's inspecting Ponyville's school and heard Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon bullying the Cutie Mark Crusaders before gave them the Discipline Class ticket that she's taking. Moondrop's flying around Ponyville which Dollar Rain's very happy and flew towards him that he dodge her. She notices that a mysterious cloud. Moondrop discovers that too. Dollar Rain has a fear of dark clouds. Moondrop reveals that It's a hurricane and warn everypony to go back to their houses. Mayor Mare was very angry at Dollar Rain for warning the Hurricane and forced both of them to discover the hurricane as a team. They bid Ponyville a farewell for a bit and fly off towards their adventure. Back in Canterlot Castle, Twilight and Spike are looking at the hurricane and discovered that Moondrop's disappeared. At the coldy hurricane mountains, Moondrop and Dollar Rain travels inside of the mountains to investigate the hurricane. Dollar Rain reveals how they revealed their fathers seperate them. as the episode ends The Nightmare Hurricane Part 2 Their 2 dads hated each other and that is the reason why they are separate. They haven't seen each other since.